I Always Loved You
by CosmosianLord
Summary: Natsu saved Erza when she was little in the Tower of Heaven. This made a whole new relationship and something happened. NatsuxErza By the way after they grow up in the story after the prologue, Erza will be really clingy to Natsu which means trying to be really close to Natsu. Rated M just in case. BTW NO LEMONS.
1. I Always Loved You Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me with my second fanfiction. My first one is still getting worked on.**

 **I will make that one in 1 week because I need ideas. So I'm going to make a fanfic for NatsuxErza and in this fanfic Erza always is clingy to Natsu, so she always needs him close by and always holds him by his arms. Yeah…**

 **BTW Natsu doesn't have motion sickness.**

 **Means flashback:** _example_

"Owww!" Erza screamed as she was getting tortured by the R System Grunts.

"Shut it little brat!" The grunt kept hitting her.

Just then Jellal came running n.

He actually distracted the guards to go save Erza.

"Erza!" Jellal when Jellal called her name Erza looked back to look at him but Erza's eye was badly injured by the Grunt."*Sniff* *Sniff* Jellal…." Erza said in a teary then the whole tower of the R System shook. A dragonic roar was heard as a torrent of fire was rushed through the the Zeref Worshipping Grunts dodged was a kid that was standing had a somewhat scaly white scarf with Pink hair or you could call it 'Salmon'.Everything on him was scratched besides his scarf wore a red sweater that had scratches all over it. You could see a big scar running through his chest to his stomach.

He wore somewhat puffy pants which had some blood on it. It was obviously clear that a dragon did this. But that dragon was Acnologia the Dragon of Apocalypse.

Erza was really shocked.

"Wh-Who are you?" Erza said.

"Watch it! The Grunt's gonna attack, Erza!" Jellal yelled.

Natsu quickly ran in front Erza and took the shot of a Lacrima infused bullet right through his chest, but not his hand.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** Natsu yelled out.

One of the grunt's got hit by the large torrent of fire and yelled, "Dragon-freak!" as he fell down the tower into the water. He didn't die of Natsu's attack he fell into the water and drowned.

"Freak!" The surviving grunt yelled.

Right away Natsu fainted getting shot by the Lacrima Infused Bullet.

Erza was confused why that Pink haired boy would help out a complete stranger.

"That boy…" Erza said as she was knocked out by the grunt.

"ERZA!" Jellal yelled.

 **PRISON CAGE IN R SYSTEM**

"Uh-uh" Natsu opened his eyes to be greeted with a guy with blonde hair."Who are you?" Natsu asked dazily. Natsu sat up. Erza noticed Natsu awoke but she continued crying anyway. "umm my name is Sho.." Sho said in a confused face. "What happened, where am I? Let me out!" Natsu yelled. "Shut it brat!" A guard yelled. Natsu didn't know why but he had a thing for that scarlet haired girl that he saved."Umm Sho, where's that girl with the Scarlet Hair?" Natsu asked, interested. "Well she is right there" Sho said. Natsu nodded than walked over to the Scarlet haired girl."Umm hey how ya doing?" Natsu asked in a nice manner. Erza looked at him. He saw her crying eyes-wait no, eye. She could only cry with one eye because the grunt hit her on her eye. "Umm-uh thank you for saving me..." Erza said in a sad voice. "It was nothing." Natsu said politely. "How do you know magic? *Sniff* *Sniff*" Erza said. She didn't know anything about this boy but it was like they were friends for years. "Well I learned it from my foster for her he was a dragon named Igneel. He taught me dragon slayer magic." Natsu said embarrassed. "Funny story." Erza giggled a bit. She felt so safe with him around. "Hey it' true!" Natsu said. Erza nodded. Natsu got up and yelled out "OK everybody! We need to fight for our lives to get out of this wretched place!" Natsu yelled. Everyone frowned. "But we can't..."Erza said. "Yes we can!" "But how?" "We can fight together!" Everyone cheered as Natsu broke his handcuffs with just one pull. Everyone was amazed while Natsu was breaking their handcuffs. "How'd you do that Simon asked. Natsu explained everything to them. "Wow..." Erza said in amazement. "But before we leave we have to save Jellal!" Everyone nodded. "OK, it's time to get out of this place! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " Natsu yelled as a torrent of fire broke through the raggedy old iron prison bars. "Let's attack!" Erza yelled. Everyone started grabbing weapons. "Natsu" Erza said. "Yeah?" Natsu replied. "Will you help me save Jellal?" "Sure thing!" Natsu replied. They were fighting a lot, it was hard to tell who was winning though. "Let's do this!" Simon yelled. He had a very big crush on Erza.

 **BACK TO JELLAL**

"Argh!' Jellal yelled. "Ow!" "This is what you get for trying to save one of your do gooder friends!" The Grunt yelled. All of a sudden a mysterious force came in after the Grunts left. "I am Zeref! The strongest wizard in the world!" "What are you doing here?!" "I'm here to give you true freedom!" Just then Jellal was possessed by Zeref's spirit. A grunt came in. "Ready for another beating?" **THUMP** the grunt was knocked out by Zeref's spirit. "Muhahah!" the possessed Jellal said.

 **BACK TO NATSU AND ERZA**

Natsu and Erza were outside running from all the explosions that the guards were sending. Most kids were knocked out and sent back into the jail. "We should look for Jellal now…" Erza said. Natsu nodded. Erza was knocked back when both of them were going into the tower. "Erza!" Natsu yelled as she tripped. They were about to shoot a Magical Lacrima Cannon at her. "Ahhh!" Erza's scream was stopped when a certain old man with a FairyTail symbol. "Erza… Before I die… I want you.. and your new friend Natsu to join the guild Faiytail, the one I'm in right now…" Gramps said."And Natsu…. take care of Erza…" Natsu nodded "NO! WHY! GRAMPS NO!" Erza yelled with tears in her eyes. Natsu just stood frozen their amazed at what just happened. He was so mad. He was so mad that he actually activated **Dragon Force**. His red eyes made every guard hinder in fear. And his furious aura made everyone as scared as a bunch of shrimp. "You don't hurt my friends!" Natsu yelled in fury. " **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!** " All the guard were completely wiped into the ocean yelling for help. Some were yelling 'Dragon!', 'Monster' and even 'Freak'. Natsu's Dragon Force had worn of and he fell into the ground. "Natsu!" Erza yelled out. She quickly ran over to him. "N, no, please don't die!" Erza yelled. All the kids were shocked. Simon came up to her and said let's take him to care and then look for Jellal.." Erza looked back at him and without hesitation and carried Natsu to one of the cages. She took one of the med kits from the wall. She cleaned up all of his wounds and the bullet in his chest."..." Erza had no words. "It will be okay, Erza…" Simon said. Erza just nodded. Their were still a few guards left and they were about to attack them. Erza suddenly got magical powers. A bunch of tools lifted up into the air and attacked, just as she anticipated. Everyone was shocked and Erza walked over to Natsu and waited for him to wake up with an emotionless frown.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Natsu opened his eyes to see a Scarlet haired girl staring at him in teary eyes. Erza quickly brought him up and hugged him as tight as she could. All the other kids were keeping watch outside. Natsu couldn't breath from Erza's deep hug. "Natsu.. I was worried.." Erza said. "There's no need I'm fine. But we have to find that Jellal friend of yours, and save him." Natsu said slowly . "Oh yeah, let's go find him" Erza let go of him remembering that she hugged him. She blushed a bit. "Ok, let's go!" Natsu said. He held Erza's hand and they ran up the stairs in search for him. "WHOAH!" Erza yelled in a nice started readying the ships for the ride out but someone came to him and his friends for a reason not to. They agreed excitedly. "Ok, we're almost up to the place Jellal was captured." Erza said in a serious voice. "Oh-Ok.." Natsu said. After a few more minutes of running up stairs and looking inside rooms they finally found him. "Jellal we came to sa-" Erza was shocked on what Jellal was doing. He was holding a grunt up with his some-what new magic. Jellal looked where the Scarlet haired girl was. "Hmm… Erza, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked. "I'm here to save you but why are you strangling a grunt and how do you have magic.?!" Erza said with fear in her voice. Tears started to fall of her face.

"Oh you don't like me hurting grunts? I thought you hated them for hurting you…" Jellal said in an evil voice. "Yeah but it's not like that" Erza fell to her knees. Natsu held Erza's shoulders trying to comfort her."It's going to be alright, I don't know what's gotten into him." Natsu said. Erza looked at Natsu. "But….," Erza was cut off. Jellal had exploded the Grunt with just his hands."Come Erza, join me on gaining true freedom! The only way to get true freedom is here, and resurrecting Zeref!" Jellal yelled. "Wh-Why would anyone stay at this place if we suffered here?!" Erza cried in tears. She was hurt. Hurt by the person she loved. But she also did feel a little something for the pink-haired boy right next to her. "Because freedom isn't following laws it's following laws, and Zeref has all the answers to that!" Jellal yelled and laughed maniacally. "I won't kill you and your friend considering that you guys destroyed all the guards, but hear me, if you come near here again or tell any government about this place I will come to kill you! And one more thing, this isn't the R System anymore, this is The Tower of Heaven!" "But none of our friends would ever want to stay here!" Erza yelled. Natsu nodded. "But they did agree right now their going to their new rooms…. Muhahahah!" Jellal yelled. "Come at me!" Natsu attacked with **Fire Dragon Talon** but Jellal just grabbed his foot and through him to the ground. Natsu got hurt pretty badly but could still walk. "NATSU!" Erza quickly ran over to Natsu and tried mending him or trying to wake him up. But Jellal quickly grabbed them with his magic and through them out."Ahhhh!" Erza yelled in fright. Somehow Erza and Natsu survived. But Erza broke her foot. Natsu woke up and saw Erza hurt and couldn't move. "Natsu, I broke my foot." Erza said in teary eyes-no wait eye. "Don't worry I'll carry you to the ship." Natsu replied. "But don't worry about Jellal let's move on. Let's start new lives." Erza gave a simple nod as Natsu started carrying gave a slight blush when he started carrying her. She decided she was gonna forget Jellal. But she did fall in love with a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. "Say, Natsu why did you come to this tower anyway?" Erza asked. "Well I'm looking for my dad, remember I told you, he's a dragon." Natsu replied. Erza just gave a simple nod. After a few minutes of awkward silence they reached a ship. 'C'mon let's get in, I'll get a MedKit and place you in bed." Natsu said. He didn't know what love was since she was the first human he ever saw, and he didn't know what he was feeling. Erza blushed at what Natsu said. She couldn't believe someone who she just met would do something nice for her. She was placed in bed and she fell asleep.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Erza woke up seeing a pink-haired boy mending her broke leg and eye. She blushed at the sight. Natsu noticed her wake up. "Wake up sunshine, we're in land!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza looked out the window with brand new possibilities. So this is how it started, how the Tale of FairyTail started.

 **Epic ending right? Well this was a really long prologue so hope your satisfied and yeah. Please leave a review and chill till the next one!**


	2. I Always Loved You Chapter 1 7 Years Lat

**Hello guys I would like to thank you for loving the prologue and right now I'm here to make Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!**

 **7 YEARS LATER**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy just came back from the Everlue Mission.

Gray came back with them because they crossed paths after their missions.

"Ahh!" Natsu yelled. "Finally back!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled with him.

Lucy's sweat dropped as Natsu and Happy started eating right away.

"Those guys…" Lucy said.

"Hey popsicle! *CRUNCH* Put on your clothes!" Natsu yelled with food in his mouth.

Gray looked down at himself.

His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Aw crap! My shirt!" Gray yelled.

Natsu stuck out his tongue.

Gray was infuriated.

"You wanna go Flame-Brain? Gray yelled.

"Then let's go!" Natsu said with his signature grin.

Flames covered Natsu's fist while an Ice Sword on Gray's Fist.

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " " **Fire Dragon: Talon!** " They both yelled. Everyone's sweat dropped as Flame-Brain (Natsu) and Popsicle (Gray) completely wrecked half the guild.

Suddenly everyone realized a sudden scary tension going around the guildhall known as Fairytail.

Natsu and Gray quickly hid.

Lucy just turned around in a scared face from the bar.

A girl with scarlet hair came in.

And her name was **Erza Scarlet**.

"E-Erza…" Gray said in a fearful voice.

Thankfully Erza didn't hear Gray.

Everyone was in fear of who just came in, except Mira.

Mira had a neat smile on her face.

Erza had neat Scarlet hair.

She wore heart kreuz armor that was gray and silver.

She also wore a shiny blue skirt.

she was also holding something really unusual.

It was an exceptionally big tooth.

But strange, why would she have that?

"I have returned where is Master Makarov?" Erza said in a scary voice.

"Wow she's pretty." Lucy said

"Welcome back Erza the master's at a conference right now." Mira said with a smile still on her face.

"I see." Erza replied.

"So uh… what's that humongous thing you got there?" Max asked in a nervous voice.

"Horn of the monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza said acting scarier.

"No-no no no!" Some people shouted.

"I bet she's heard what happened at Mt. Hakabe." Cana said to Macao.

"I think so… I'm a gonner…" Macao said in a scared voice.

"She's not anything I imagined." Lucy said with a serious face.

"Listen up! While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is FairyTail is causing trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I certainly do. Cana, you need to control your drinking. Vegita, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected you hanging around the request board. Pick a job! Macao! Uh,I don't even know where to begin with you. It's so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza said.

"She's really tearin up on all the people." Lucy said. "It's like she's takin over."  
"That's Erza for ya." Mira said.

"Even if she's bossy she's still saner than anyone else here. I never understand why everyone's so afraid of her." Lucy said.

"Ok, where's Natsu and Gray?" Erza said.

No one answered.

"I said! Where's Natsu and Gray?" She asked a little bit nicer.

Still no one answered.

Erza gave up.

"Gray, get up here now or I'll whip your behind the next time I see you!" Erza yelled.

Gray got up and walked up to Erza without a shirt.

"Y-Yes?" Gray asked.

"You better stop stripping…. and where is NASTU?!" Erza yelled.

A sweat dropped from Natsu's spine.

Gray was almost about to die of fear, considering Erza is the strongest and most scariest in the Fairy Tail guild or even all of **Fiore**.

Gray pointed right at where he was hiding behind and then ran towards the bar where Lucy and Mira were sitting.

"Natsu, come out. Now." Erza's frown turn into a fresh small smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow and fav! If you review, I will gladly read everyone of them! Well my first fanfic, Neglected won't have a chapter for the next week or so!**


	3. I Always Loved You Chapter 2MissionStart

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2 of I Always Loved You! It might of taken a little long to make this chapter but hey! BTW some of my chapters will be made on phone! This one is made on my phone.**

 **Some of it will also be in computer. This chapter is part on computer and part on phone. So, yeah. Let's get started! By the way please favorite and follow, it will be greatly appreciated. And don't forget to leave a review, I will read all of them. Without further ado let us get started!**

 **Means talking:** "example

 **Means thinking:** 'example'

 **Dragon, Demon, or Zeref talking: "example"**

 **Dragon, Demon, or Zeref thinking: 'example'**

 **Flashback:** _example_

 **Last time:**

A sweat dropped from Natsu's spine.

Gray was almost about to die of fear, considering Erza is the strongest and most scariest in the Fairy Tail guild or even all of **Fiore**.

Gray pointed right at where he was hiding behind and then ran towards the bar where Lucy and Mira were sitting.

"Natsu, come out. Now." Erza's frown turn into a fresh small smile.

 **Back to Story:**

Natsu didn't answer, all he did was keep hiding behind the table.

'Why do I always get into these things?' Natsu thought in a scared face as a bunch of scared faces showed on his face.

"B-But you're just gonna hurt me again.." Natsu said whimpering behind the table.

"No I won't, just come on." Erza said with the fresh smile still on her face as she looked at the table Natsu was hiding behind.

"Umm-uh- I. Don't. Know…" Natsu said with a semi-scared and worried voice.

Erza's face and voice went a little bit more intimidating and said with a stern voice, "Come. Out."

Natsu's face went from worried to scared like he just saw a ghost. "A-Aye S-Sir!"

Natsu came up from the table and walked to Erza as fast as he could.

Everyone else in the guild was about to die of laughter at seeing Natsu's scared face.

Erza looked at them and everyone stopped their smiles.

"Good good job." Erza said with a better and more fresh smile than ever before.

Natsu gazed down. "Aye!"

"I missed you so much Natsu!" Erza came up to him on a hug.

Natsu blushed a little bit.

"uh- Missed you too!" Natsu said in a worried but little sad and happy face.

"Umm what just happened?" Lucy whispered to Mira while her jaw dropped in shock.

Mira giggled a little bit at what she just said. "Oh well if you didn't know, Erza likes Natsu. But Natsu doesn't know. The whole guild knows but Erza doesn't know that we know that she likes him. It's kinda complicated isn't it?" Mira said.

"How did that knucklehead get someone to love him?! And they say I'm bad at getting someone!" Lucy said.

"Well know one knows how Erza came to love him. I don't know why she would." Gray said while his shirt was off.

"AH! He's stripping!" Lucy yelled.

Thankfully everyone was too focused on Natsu and Erza and didn't notice Lucy saying that.

Which is good for Gray so he doesn't get embarrassed.

"Quit saying that! It's embarrassing!" Gray yelled at Lucy while looking for his shirt.

After that Lucy and Gray looked back at Natsu and Erza.

"Uh-Can you let go of me now?" Natsu said trying to breathe.

Erza blushed when she noticed that she was hugging Natsu.

"uh-Oh yeah!" Erza said.

"Well let's get back to business." Erza said.

"Natsu, Gray come here."

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray yelled trying not to get on Erza's bad side.

"OK now that we're settled, Natsu and Gray, I need to form a team with you. So we can beat an S-Class Mission." Erza said. "The S-Class mission is we're going to defeat a Dark Guild called EisenWald that is trying to play the lullaby flute that will kill anyone who hears it."

Natsu' and Gray's jaw dropped.

They were also speechless.

"T-Thie may be be able strongest team in FairyTail!" Max yelled.

Everyone started gossiping about the new team.

"Let Lucy join. She needs some experience for the guild, especially since she only went through one job.

"OK, we will start the mission in the evening."Erza said."Now where did Natsu go?" Erza walked away looking for Natsu.

He was at home preparing for his first S-Class mission.

"MIRA WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO GO?!" Lucy yelled in frustration and protest.

"I thought you needed experience." Mira said with a smile on her face. "We could say, MISSION START!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A LONG TIME. HAVE A NICE DAY AND CHILL TILL THE NEXT ONE. THE REASI=ON I COULDN'T POST WAS BECAUSE I HADN'T HAD INTERNET. I FINALLY HAVE IT SO HERE YA GO!**


End file.
